


Diferente

by medeadea



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dancers, First Meetings, I chickened out, I'm Sorry, M/M, at a wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 02:00:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3511010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medeadea/pseuds/medeadea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tetsurou was desperate. He kept looking around all the dressed up people searching for someone to start a conversation with before his mother caught sight of him alone.</p>
<p>He almost bumped into a smaller man with long blonde hair. He seemed young and also incredibly bored. A champagne flute sat between his slender fingers but apparently hadn't been touched yet. 'Worth a shot' Tetsurou thought, stepped around the guy and straightened up.</p>
<p>That's when he realised it. That guy had an incredibly poised stance. You probably couldn't push him down if you didn't use excessive force no matter how short and slender he looked. This kind of stance Tetsurou knew too well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diferente

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to get my writing juices flowing. This came out.  
> Was not planned to get this long or even go in that direction... Oh well :>
> 
> Take care: I'm not a native speaker and don't have a beta.  
> Also only lightly edited by myself because I'm super tired. Maybe I'll fix it tomorrow.
> 
> Now have fun ^^

 

Tetsurou was desperate. He kept looking around all the dressed up people searching for someone to start a conversation with before his mother caught sight of him alone. He definitely wouldn't survive his cousins' wedding otherwise. Maybe there was someone in the grooms' family who wouldn't annoy the shit out of him with their bigotry or stupidity. Young people were generally favourable.  
He just had to find a common interest or something and keep it up until it was socially acceptable to leave. He didn't want to spend more time with his family than necessary.

Tetsurou spotted the gaudy hat on his mothers' head nearing him and quickly ducked into the crowd again. Doing that, he almost bumped into a smaller man with long blonde hair. He seemed young and also incredibly bored. A champagne flute sat between his slender fingers but apparently hadn't been touched yet. 'Worth a shot' Tetsurou thought, stepped around the guy and straightened up.

That's when he realised it. That guy had an incredibly poised stance. You probably couldn't push him down if you didn't use excessive force no matter how short and slender he looked. This kind of stance Tetsurou knew too well, as he saw it everywhere in his daily life and possessed it himself just as much. Perfect material for a conversation starter now that Mrs Kuroo was drawing closer.

"I'm sorry, are you a dancer? Your posture suggests it." Not the smoothest entrance for a conversation but whatever. Blondie looked up at him, definitely eyeing Tetsurous own dark unruly hair, and blinked slowly.  
"I guess I am." Wow. If someone had to be the incarnation of 'passive voice' it was this guy. No inflection at all. But Tetsurou barreled on.  
"Wow, great, can I talk to you for a while? Else my mother is going to hound me again about not talking to my most awful uncle. Honestly, she hates him just as much, I'm just her decoy."  
Apparently that didn't even deserve an answer because all he was awarded by the guy was a raised eyebrow.  
One last try before he had to flee and look for someone else.  
"Please? I'm in dire need of a distraction here! I can just talk at you if you really don't wanna say anything." Pleading eyes usually didn't work well for a guy of Tetsurous height but he tried it anyway.  
"Fine, go ahead"  
Apparently they had worked. Cool. Now talk.

"Awesome, thanks! My name's Kuroo Tetsurou and the bride's my cousin." He waited for an answer but none came. Apparently he really had to hold this conversation alone.  
"Uhm I noticed your posture because I'm a dancer myself. I do ballroom dancing." Tetsurou smiled and gave Blondie another chance to answer and again nothing happened.

At least he knew he was heard because of those big light eyes following his movements and face slowly. Blondie still hasn't touched his champagne and Tetsurou somehow wished he had some himself. This was getting difficult.  
"Eh, sometimes I'm in competitions and--"  
"Surou! I have been looking for you everywhere!" Mrs Kuroo slapped his shoulder hard even though she was at least 20 cm shorter than Tetsurou. Practice makes even awkward movements seem easy, to his eternal annoyance.  
"Have you greeted everyone yet? I just talked to your uncle and he said he hadn't seen you!" Ugh, her habit of contradicting herself in the same sentence. But luckily he could fire back.  
"Mother, I can't right now, I'm talking to someone!" He pointed at Blondie with one hand who still hadn't changed his facial expression from 'eternally unimpressed'.  
At once his mother changed her whole demeanour and turned towards the guy with a frighteningly bright smile. "Oh, I'm so sorry! Are you from the grooms' family? The bride is my niece; it's nice to meet you!"  
And believe it or not, she actually got an answer. Quiet and terse as before, but still. Was the trick to just ask directly?  
"Kozume Kenma, the groom is my cousin. It's nice to meet you, too."  
Tetsurou watched his mother react to the inflectionless voice and the unmoving face and could exactly pinpoint the moment when she decided that she didn't want to talk to Kozume Kenma. With as much politeness and sugar sweet voice as she could muster she waved and turned to go. "It was nice meeting you, Kozume-san. I have to go greet your uncle now, goodbye!" And with that she fled.  
Tetsurou was amazed. Never had he seen someone say 'I don't like you already' in such a polite manner before, even less his mother.  
Good sign.

He grinned at the guy who had his gaze fixed on him again.  
"Kozume, huh? Nice learning this from your convo with my mother." Tetsurou leaned down a bit, invading his personal space. Now what, pretty Blondie?  
"Call me Kenma. I don't like that name." Tetsurou almost pulled back out of surprise. He hadn't seen that one coming, especially not after his cold welcome. His smirk wavered a little but he could fix it quickly.  
"Okay, Kenma. I can do that. I owe you anyway. Sooo, you still in to talk about dancing?" He watched as the sour expression that had invaded Mr. Apathetics’ face at the sound of his last name disappeared again when Tetsurou called him Kenma.  
And the direct-questions-tactic seemed to work as he got a small head tilt (that was actually really cute?) and an answer.  
"I am. Do you want champagne?" Kenma pushed his half forgotten and still untouched champagne flute at Tetsurou and crinkled his brows a little. Tetsurou supposed this was a pleading expression and took it.  
"Thanks. What kind of dancer are you? You don't seem to be a ballet class instructor." he joked, waiting for a reaction. He didn't get this guy at all, where he usually took only three seconds to find out how to rile someone up.  
Though... he figured he didn't really want to provoke him. Tetsurou was strangely on edge, he felt his every movement scrutinised and his intentions laid open. He pinned it on his inability to read those almost cat-like eyes.  
Kenma actually scoffed a little and let his eyes wander around them for a second. "Not exactly." He looked at Tetsurou from under his dark eyelashes again, "Can we talk somewhere else. I don't like crowds."  
There was the voice without intonation again. It stood in such a stark contrast to Kenmas intense gaze that Tetsurou almost forgot to answer. "Sure, let's go inside."  
He turned towards the doors of the now almost empty restaurant and manoeuvred through the crowd holding his champagne up. When he turned back to see if Kenma followed him, he caught him staring again.  
But this time nowhere upwards, rather down. Tetsurou blinked.

That couldn't be, no way had Mr. Apathetic actually been staring at his ass. No way. It had to be a trick of the light or he had been looking around and Tetsurou had surprised him at an unfortunate moment.  
I any case he now concentrated his gaze back on Tetsurous eyes. Tetsurou smiled to mask his doubts.  
"Do you wanna show me how you dance?" Kenma definitely wasn't a talkative guy, maybe action was more his way of expression.  
But Kenmas eyes widened slightly for a millisecond at this question and he hesitated in answering. For the first time this afternoon he didn't look Tetsurou in the eyes when talking to him. "Maybe later."  
Okay, action was also no solution. Apparently even awkward, what the hell.

They were finally inside and the chatter of the crowd receded quickly. Tetsurou was surprised how much he enjoyed the silence; he had never minded noise much. His job forbade that anyway.  
He looked at Kenma who was still trailing behind him, taking the surroundings in. "Hey, I know a balcony in the back where we have a nice view over the valley, wanna go see? I take it you haven't been to this restaurant before."  
Kenma was scrutinising him again, his caramel coloured eyes gleaming strikingly and framed by thick dark lashes. No way this guys natural hair colour was blonde. Tetsurou bit lightly on his lower lip, a gesture that didn't possibly escape Kenma.  
Somehow the silence had made the tension between the two even stronger, pressing on Tetsurous chest weirdly. Kenma nodded answering his question and he was actually glad to get outside again, maybe he could breathe more freely there.

Arriving outside Tetsurou put his champagne down, leaned on the banister of the balcony and breathed in and out deeply. Kenma joined him looking out at the valley. It was unquestionably beautiful.  
The weather was perfect and the April sun shone on green trees and meadows sprinkled by colourful flowers. If he ever wanted to get married it should be on a day like this.

Regrettably he couldn't concentrate on that thought for more than even a short moment because his attention was inevitably drawn to the man beside him.  
A small breeze made his fair hair bound up in a ponytail sway a little and his hands on the banister tightened somewhat. He turned his upper body towards Tetsurou as if he was being pulled but he didn't break his eyes away from the scenery.  
Tetsurou breathed in. Apparently he wasn't the only one who felt the strange pressure that seemed to hide something maybe meaningful between the two of them. Tetsurou pondered how he could dissipate it.

Maybe a little bit of teasing would do the trick. "Hey Kenma." Kenma finally looked up at him, but he did it slowly giving Tetsurou a once-over that did nothing to lessen the tension in the air.  
"Do you do ballroom dancing?" That earned him only a little 'No' and a raised eyebrow. Tetsurou proceeded anyway. "Wanna dance with me? I can show you."  
He did what he could do best and smirked down at Kenma who in turn answered with raising his second eyebrow. After a moment of consideration he lowered his eyebrows again. "Fine."  
Tetsurou grinned widely and felt his stiffened shoulders relax slightly. This was well-known territory for him. He took off his suit coat and hung it over the railing. He felt still too much weight on himself though.  
"Okay, you'll have to dance the female part so I can lead you. Which dance? No waltz, that's boring as hell."  
Kenma let go of the railing and turned towards Tetsurou who felt suddenly very excited. Dancing really was the best, especially with gracefully gorgeous people. Wait-  
"Tango."  
Tetsurou almost spluttered, only keeping his dignity because of long years of training as a master of provoking people while staying composed. Did that guy even understand what he was saying? Tetsurou had NO idea if the innuendo was intended or not. He couldn't imagine a guy with those piercing eyes _missing_ what it meant but he also couldn't imagine someone with such a blank face _meaning_ it.

So he went on trying not to think, the tension in his body doubled now, and took a step towards Kenma.  
"Ookay, Tango. Okay. The basic movement is fairly easy; just do what I tell you to. First we'll get into position, and then I'll talk you through." He took Kenmas left hand and put it on his right shoulder, put his own right hand on Kenmas shoulder blade.  
He took Kenmas right hand in his own left and lifted them up to the side. Those movements came automatically by now and kind of calmed his excitement down.

"Hmm, good, you have a good posture and body tension already. You _do_ have to keep your arms up yourself, though. Can you do that?" When Tetsurou moved his analytical gaze back towards Kenmas face he caught a tiny knowing smile.  
Whatever Kenma knew, he didn't share it and simply nodded, increasing the tenseness in his nicely toned arms.  
"Good. In tango the partners have to dance very close and have to bend their knees a little, else we wouldn't be able to do any dance figures."  
With that Tetsurou used his hand on Kenmas shoulder to pull them flush at the hips, bending his knees slightly and slotting his left thigh between Kenmas. Kenma followed suit and looked up at Tetsurous face.  
Tetsurou felt like he could cut the air around them with a knife as thickly and heavily as it pressed down on him. Something in his head was pulled incredibly taut and he just awaited the moment when it would snap.

"Try to always look to your right later. You don't need to see me with as much contact as we have in this position. But for now step back with your right foot."  
Kenma kept his eyes on Tetsurous concentrated face and followed his instructions. His blank face tensed in concentration and his eyelids fluttered while Tetsurou talked. He put his left foot back and shifted his weight with Tetsurou.

Tetsurou felt like he was being crushed. The movements he had performed so often suddenly felt like wading through honey, Kenmas thighs on his own were hot, almost burning and the smell that Kenma radiated made him feel like he was suffocating.  
He had to stop this, whatever it meant. After three repeats he straightened up not looking away from Kenmas face or moving back.

"Got it so far?" He still couldn't breathe and the breeze that was flowing around them didn't help either.  
Kenma blinked slowly, drew his right arm with Tetsurous hand towards himself and closed his eyes again slowly. He brought Tetsurous hand to his cheek and sighed.  
That's when whatever was pulled taut in Tetsurous head snapped and he knew what he had to do. He spread his hand over Kenmas cheek, gripped his neck with the other one and brought their lips together roughly.  
Finally he could breathe in again, through his nose, never leaving Kenmas lips and pressing against them insistently. Kenma grabbed his shirt and took Tetsurous lower lip between his teeth.  
Tetsurou groaned quietly at the feeling and licked over Kenmas upper lip. He slid his hand up over Kenmas hair to the back of his head and tried to drag the hair tie out. Kenma pulled back slightly and helped him.  
Then he pushed his hands in Tetsurous hair and pulled him down again for heated kisses. Their tongues slid over each other, their teeth and lips, all the while their breaths became heavier and louder.  
Tetsurou slipped his hands around Kenmas waist and pulled them back together. Unconsciously he moved against Kenma what earned him a sharp gasp and a groan.  
Kenma took control and pressed his thigh between Tetsurous like before, still burning hot but eliciting small moans from Tetsurou now. Kenma still carded through his unruly hair and bit lightly on his lip.

It was all too much to take for Tetsurou, nothing of the tension dissipating, only turning into desire rapidly. He _wanted_ so much, so much but they couldn't. Not here, not now. He put his hands on Kenmas shoulders and pushed him back.  
"Wait! We can't do this here!" Kenma screwed up his face and fisted his hands in the front of Tetsurous shirt.  
"Then let's go." His voice was still breathless, speech interrupted by small pants, and he looked so enticing. His lips wet and red, his eyes as intense as ever and his hair beautifully tousled.  
Tetsurou didn't even know what lay under that crisp white dress shirt and these black suit pants but he wanted to know everything, peel every layer off until there was nothing left but the real Kenma openly showing him who he was.

"Fuck, okay. Okay, come with me." Tetsurou grabbed his coat from the banister and took Kenmas hand.  
Together they weaved through the wedding guests with their heads bowed and broke into a run towards the parking lot and Tetsurous car.

His mother would be furious but Tetsurou could not stop thinking about Kenmas eyes and he knew that what was to come made every angry rant worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Can you guess what kind of dancer Kenma is?


End file.
